warriorcatsfanfictionfandomcom_nl-20200215-history
Morgenpoots fanfictions/Heldere Sterren
700px Water kan schaduw vernietigen... ...maar uit zijn as zal donder herrijzen. Hartelijk welkom op de overzichtspagina van mijn vierde reeks, Heldere Sterren, bestaande uit vijf boeken. Leuk dat je hier een kijkje neemt! Onderstaande info kan spoilers bevatten! Inleiding Na de Apocalyps en de eindstrijd is het vrede in het woud. Kittens worden leerlingen, leerlingen worden krijgers en van gevaar lijkt geen sprake. Dan begint de SchaduwClan zich opeens vreemd te gedragen. Zal de RivierClan vernietigd worden? En zullen ze wel op hun bondgenoten kunnen bouwen? Volg Heemstpoot, Bosbeskit en Donderpoot, op hun pad vol geheimen en gevaar. Boeken |-|Boek 1= Het Einde in Zicht (De Clans) thumb|De kat op de cover is Heemstpoot. Water kan schaduw vernietigen… Heemstpoot is de jonge leerling-medicijnkat van de RivierClan. Wanneer het noodlot toeslaat en de SterrenClan zwijgt, kan hij enkel nog op zichzelf vertrouwen om zijn Clan te beschermen in deze donkere tijd. Bosbeskit is een jonge kitten, vastberaden de beste krijgskat uit de geschiedenis van de RivierClan te worden. Maar zal haar ceremonie nog wel in het woud worden gehouden? Of zal ze haar leerlingentijd doorbrengen in een nieuw territorium? Donderpoot is een talentvolle SchaduwClanleerling. Hij weet dat wat zijn Clan doet verkeerd is, maar kan hij er wel wat aan veranderen? En kan hij iets doen om zijn broer Metaalpoot, die door zijn mentor mishandeld wordt, te helpen? Wat heeft hij eigenlijk voor stem? |-|Boek 2= Duistere Dageraad (De Clans) thumb|De kat op de cover is Donderpoot. Water kan schaduw vernietigen... De katten van de RivierClan zijn van hun territorium verdreven, en zijn nu wanhopig op zoek naar een nieuw thuis. Bladkaal breekt aan en leerling-medicijnkat Heemstpoot moet alles op alles zetten om te voorkomen dat zijn geliefde Clan wordt uitgeroeid. Maar de kruiden waarmee hij heeft leren werken, heeft hij halsoverkop achter moeten laten. Is hij nog wel iets waard? Ondertussen zoekt Bosbespoot naar de weg terug: naar het woud, waar haar Clan thuishoort. Maar is die weg er wel? In de SchaduwClan heerst triomf. Maar waarom wil Grotster het gewonnen gebied niet gebruiken voor de jacht? Donderpoot is vastbesloten om te ontdekken waarom de RivierClan zo per se verdreven moest worden, en komt achter een duistere profetie. Opeens begint hij de situatie van zijn Clanleider te begrijpen… |-|Boek 3= Licht in de Verte (De Clans) thumb|De kat op de cover is Bosbespoot. Water kan schaduw vernietigen… Na lang rondreizen, heeft de RivierClan een thuis gevonden. Heemstpoot heeft er vertrouwen in dat ze hier gelukkig zullen worden… maar dan moeten ze wel een nieuwe Maansteen vinden. Bosbespoot wordt gekweld door nachtmerries, want hoe moeten ze ooit de krijgscode volgen zolang er maar één Clan is? Zullen ze eerloze zwerfkatten worden? Donderdreun draagt zijn nieuwe naam vol trots. Maar hij is de voorspelling niet vergeten, en voor het eerst vraagt hij zich af of het niet wat anders kan betekenen dan de Clan die ze verdreven hebben. Waar de profetie ook op doelt... het zal alles veranderen. |-|Boek 4= De Weg Terug (De Clans) thumb|De kat op de cover is Vlekoog. Water kan schaduw vernietigen… De RivierClankatten zijn inmiddels goed bekend met hun nieuwe territorium. Heemstpoot heeft alleen nog steeds geen plek gevonden waar hij met de SterrenClan kan spreken; wat betekent dat hij misschien nooit zijn volledige naam zal krijgen. Bosbesvlek beseft nu dat de krijgscode aan een zijden draadje hangt, maar niemand wil haar geloven. De voortekenen van de aankomende ramp zijn nauwelijks begonnen, of er gebeurt al iets verschrikkelijks wat iedereen geschokt achterlaat… Donderdreun is ervan overtuigd dat Regenveer het Water is uit de profetie. Maar door gebrek aan bewijs, zal hij niet op steun van anderen kunnen rekenen. Hij is op zichzelf aangewezen om zijn Clan te redden. …maar uit zijn as zal donder herrijzen. |-|Boek 5= Pad van Verderf (De Clans) thumb Water kan schaduw vernietigen… De RivierClan is onderweg naar huis, maar om Woudkit te vinden, moeten ze de verraderlijke bergen oversteken. Heemstpoot, Dasneus en hun mentor zullen al hun vaardigheden in moeten zetten om te voorkomen dat de kille bergwind nog meer katten het leven kost. Bosbesvlek bereidt zich voor op de hereniging met haar zuster. Maar het onthulde geheim heeft littekens achtergelaten en haar ouders worden erdoor uit elkaar gedreven. Alweer zal haar moeder pijn moeten doorstaan, pijn die ze niet verdient na alles wat ze op heeft moeten geven. De SchaduwClan gaat het eindelijk voor de wind. Net in die periode van geluk, wordt de profetie werkelijkheid op een manier die Donderdreun niet had kunnen bedenken… …maar uit zijn as zal donder herrijzen. Personages |-|Het Einde in Zicht= Hoofdpersonen *Heemstpoot ~ donzige, goudbruine kater met een passie voor genezende kruiden *Bosbeskit ~ wit, stevig gebouwd poesje met bruine vlekken *Donderpoot ~ talentvolle, slimme, zwarte kater met ambergele ogen Grote rollen *Daskit ~ zacht, ietwat lui, zwart-wit gevlekt katertje *Kalmkit ~ sterk, langpotig, roodbruin katertje met een zwarte streep op zijn kop *Metaalpoot ~ zwart, grijs, wit en een beetje bruin gespikkelde kater *Scherpsteek ~ rode, sluwe kater met een rafelige vacht Belangrijke rollen *Morgenster ~ grijs-wit gevlekte, trotse poes met heldergroene ogen *Grotster ~ grote, grijze kater met één blind oog dat doorkliefd is door een litteken *Vlekoog ~ massieve, breedgeschouderde, zwart-wit gevlekte kater *Moerasdamp ~ grote, langharige, bruin gestreepte kater *Beekgloed ~ blauwgrijze poes met groene ogen *Zonnesnor ~ kleine, donzige, lichtrode kater *Schaapbont ~ donzige, zwart-wit gevlekte poes met ambergele ogen *Schorspluim ~ zachte, bruine kater met ambergele ogen en pluimpjes bij zijn oren *Havergoud ~ grote, donzige, witte kater met ambergele ogen *Wolkenpoot ~ donzige, witte kater *Vlekkenpoot ~ bruin gestreepte poes met enkele witte vlekken *Tortelpoot ~ grote, brutale, grijs gestreepte kater |-|Duistere Dageraad= Hoofdpersonen *Heemstpoot ~ donzige, goudbruine kater met een passie voor genezende kruiden *Bosbespoot ~ witte, stevig gebouwde poes met bruine vlekken *Donderpoot ~ talentvolle, slimme, zwarte kater met ambergele ogen Grote rollen *Daspoot ~ zachte, ietwat luie, zwart-wit gevlekte kater *Kalmpoot ~ sterke, grote, langpotige, roodbruine kater met een zwarte streep op zijn kop *Metaalpoot ~ zwart, grijs, wit en een beetje bruin gespikkelde kater *Scherpsteek ~ rode, sluwe kater met een rafelige vacht Belangrijke rollen *Morgenster ~ grijs-wit gevlekte, trotse poes met heldergroene ogen *Grotster ~ grote, grijze kater met één blind oog dat doorkliefd is door een litteken *Vlekoog ~ massieve, breedgeschouderde, zwart-wit gevlekte kater *Moerasdamp ~ grote, langharige, bruin gestreepte kater *Beekgloed ~ blauwgrijze poes met groene ogen *Zonnesnor ~ kleine, donzige, lichtrode kater *Schaapbont ~ donzige, zwart-wit gevlekte poes met ambergele ogen *Schorspluim ~ zachte, bruine kater met ambergele ogen en pluimpjes bij zijn oren *Sintelstorm ~ grijs gestreepte kater *Havergoud ~ grote, donzige, witte kater met ambergele ogen *Wolkenpoot ~ donzige, witte kater *Vlekkenpoot ~ bruin gestreepte poes met enkele witte vlekken *Tortelpoot ~ grote, brutale, grijs gestreepte kater *Kras ~ schriele, beige-grijze, vachtloze kater |-|Licht in de Verte= Hoofdpersonen *Heemstpoot ~ donzige, goudbruine kater met een passie voor genezende kruiden *Bosbespoot ~ witte, stevig gebouwde poes met bruine vlekken *Donderdreun ~ talentvolle, slimme, zwarte kater met ambergele ogen Grote rollen *Daspoot ~ zachte, ietwat luie, zwart-wit gevlekte kater *Kalmpoot ~ sterke, grote, langpotige, roodbruine kater met een zwarte streep op zijn kop *Metaalmasker ~ zwart, grijs, wit en een beetje bruin gespikkelde kater *Scherpsteek ~ rode, sluwe kater met een rafelige vacht Belangrijke rollen *Morgenster ~ grijs-wit gevlekte, trotse poes met heldergroene ogen *Grotster ~ grote, grijze kater met één blind oog dat doorkliefd is door een litteken *Vlekoog ~ massieve, breedgeschouderde, zwart-wit gevlekte kater *Moerasdamp ~ grote, langharige, bruin gestreepte kater *Beekgloed ~ blauwgrijze poes met groene ogen *Zonnesnor ~ kleine, donzige, lichtrode kater *Schaapbont ~ donzige, zwart-wit gevlekte poes met ambergele ogen *Schorspluim ~ zachte, bruine kater met ambergele ogen en pluimpjes bij zijn oren *Sintelstorm ~ grijs gestreepte kater *Havergoud ~ grote, donzige, witte kater met ambergele ogen *Wolkenvlucht ~ donzige, witte kater *Vlekkenloof ~ bruin gestreepte poes met enkele witte vlekken *Tortelpels ~ grote, brutale, grijs gestreepte kater *Schubbenpoot ~ schriele, beige-grijze, vachtloze kater |-|De Weg Terug= Hoofdpersonen *Heemstpoot ~ donzige, goudbruine kater met een passie voor genezende kruiden *Bosbesvlek ~ witte, stevig gebouwde poes met bruine vlekken *Donderdreun ~ talentvolle, slimme, zwarte kater met ambergele ogen Grote rollen *Dasneus ~ zachte, ietwat luie, zwart-wit gevlekte kater *Kalmschijn ~ sterke, grote, langpotige, roodbruine kater met een zwarte streep op zijn kop *Metaalmasker ~ zwart, grijs, wit en een beetje bruin gespikkelde kater *Scherpsteek ~ rode, sluwe kater met een rafelige vacht Belangrijke rollen *Morgenster ~ grijs-wit gevlekte, trotse poes met heldergroene ogen *Grotster ~ grote, grijze kater met één blind oog dat doorkliefd is door een litteken *Vlekoog ~ massieve, breedgeschouderde, zwart-wit gevlekte kater *Moerasdamp ~ grote, langharige, bruin gestreepte kater *Beekgloed ~ blauwgrijze poes met groene ogen *Zonnesnor ~ kleine, donzige, lichtrode kater *Schaapbont ~ donzige, zwart-wit gevlekte poes met ambergele ogen *Schorspluim ~ zachte, bruine kater met ambergele ogen en pluimpjes bij zijn oren *Sintelstorm ~ grijs gestreepte kater *Regenveer ~ mooie, sluwe, grijze kater *Havergoud ~ grote, donzige, witte kater met ambergele ogen *Wolkenvlucht ~ donzige, witte kater *Vlekkenloof ~ bruin gestreepte poes met enkele witte vlekken *Tortelpels ~ grote, brutale, grijs gestreepte kater *Schubbenstaart ~ schriele, beige-grijze, vachtloze kater *Tijgerpoot ~ langharige, donkerrode poes |-|Pad van Verderf= Hoofdpersonen *Heemstpoot ~ donzige, goudbruine kater met een passie voor genezende kruiden *Bosbesvlek ~ witte, stevig gebouwde poes met bruine vlekken *Donderdreun ~ talentvolle, slimme, zwarte kater met ambergele ogen Grote rollen *Dasneus ~ zachte, ietwat luie, zwart-wit gevlekte kater *Kalmschijn ~ sterke, grote, langpotige, roodbruine kater met een zwarte streep op zijn kop *Metaalmasker ~ zwart, grijs, wit en een beetje bruin gespikkelde kater *Scherpsteek ~ rode, sluwe kater met een rafelige vacht Belangrijke rollen *Morgenster ~ grijs-wit gevlekte, trotse poes met heldergroene ogen *Grotster ~ grote, grijze kater met één blind oog dat doorkliefd is door een litteken *Vlekoog ~ massieve, breedgeschouderde, zwart-wit gevlekte kater *Moerasdamp ~ grote, langharige, bruin gestreepte kater *Beekgloed ~ blauwgrijze poes met groene ogen *Zonnesnor ~ kleine, donzige, lichtrode kater *Schaapbont ~ donzige, zwart-wit gevlekte poes met ambergele ogen *Schorspluim ~ zachte, bruine kater met ambergele ogen en pluimpjes bij zijn oren *Sintelstorm ~ grijs gestreepte kater *Regenveer ~ mooie, sluwe, grijze kater *Havergoud ~ grote, donzige, witte kater met ambergele ogen *Wolkenvlucht ~ donzige, witte kater *Vlekkenloof ~ bruin gestreepte poes met enkele witte vlekken *Tortelpels ~ grote, brutale, grijs gestreepte kater *Schubbenstaart ~ schriele, beige-grijze, vachtloze kater *Echo ~ pezige, witte poes met vlekken in allerlei tinten bruin *Tijgerpoot ~ langharige, donkerrode poes Quiz Welk personage ben jij? Doe de quiz! Morgenpoots fanfictions/Heldere Sterren/Quiz. Overige [[Morgenpoots fanfictions/Heldere Sterren/Wedstrijd|--> Wedstrijd]] [[Morgenpoots fanfictions/Heldere Sterren/Samenvatting|--> Samenvatting]] [[Morgenpoots fanfictions/Tier list|--> Tier list]] Weetjes Plot *Oorspronkelijk zouden Schaapbonts jongen pas in deze reeks uitvinden dat Schorspluim hun echte vader was. *De profetie zou eigenlijk maar één zin hebben, maar om wat variatie te brengen is er een stuk aan toegevoegd. *Duifveder zou met de RivierClan meegaan naar het nieuwe territorium, maar dit ben ik vergeten tijdens het schrijven. Namen *De serie zou eigenlijk De Drie Lichten heten, verwijzend naar de drie oorspronkelijke hoofdpersonen. **Later is de naam Heldere Sterren gekozen om te laten zien dat profetieën van de SterrenClan heel vaag lijken, maar eigenlijk een voor de hand liggende betekenis hebben. *De namen Kalmpoot en Dasneus komen uit de eerste Warrior Cats reeks die ik ooit heb geschreven (staat niet op Wikia). **Kalmpoot zou eigenlijk Kalmspikkel gaan heten, zoals in die eerdere serie, maar ik besefte me dat het heel vreemd zou zijn, gezien Kalmpoot geen spikkels heeft... *De naam Bosbespoot is bedacht met hulp van mijn broertje. De krijgersnaam, Bosbesvlek, heb ik wel veranderd. *Heemstpoot heeft zo'n drie verschillende volledige namen gehad, voor ik tevreden was. *De naam Metaalmasker is bedacht met hulp van iemand op Wattpad. Personages *Oorspronkelijk zouden Bosbesvlek, Kalmschijn en Dasneus de oogpunten zijn. *Heemstpoot zou eigenlijk bij de DonderClan horen. *Het schommelt heel erg tussen wie het populairste oogpunt is: Bosbesvlek of Donderdreun. Ik zit zelf in Camp Bosbes, maar ik snap de mensen van Camp Donder ook heel goed. **Camp Heemst bestaat eigenlijk niet echt. Credits *De banner, het themesong-icoon en de covers van Duistere Dageraad en Pad van Verderf zijn gemaakt door de creatieve Moonkitty. *Sommige, wat kleinere aspecten komen uit het brein van Donderslag, omdat we samen een universum delen. Categorie:Morgenpoots fanfictions Categorie:Heldere Sterren